


Subway

by royalty_loux



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalty_loux/pseuds/royalty_loux
Summary: ❝They told me they found you on the subway ❞Where Louis is sad,, and Harry might be his remedy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Subway

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying out ao3 :>

..

Warning: mentions of abuse. suicide. Alcohol abuse. Self harm.   
If you are easily triggered I suggest you don't read this   
..  
This story is:   
•boy x boy  
•Larry   
•bottom Louis; but no smut, just mentions  
..  
✎ ideas and book are mine   
..  
I'm not a professional writer, there will be mistakes and horrible plot development. Bear with me please.   
..  
[ I suggest listening to a sad playlist while reading ]


End file.
